Verbannung
by WienGirl
Summary: Historia dedicada a Geist, amazona de los abismos, un poco de su pasado y de una carta que le devolverá la ganas de volver al Santuario victoriosa.


**Verbannung**

.

.

"_Sobrevivir es la única gloria en la guerra_"—Samuel Fuller.

.

.

¿Cuántas semanas habían pasado ya desde que fueron enviados a esa remota isla perdida en medio del océano? Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo puesto que todos los días le parecían iguales, era imposible saber incluso que hora era cuando los días eran nublados. Solo sabía que llevaba exiliada en ese lugar mucho más tiempo del que creía. Tan solo tenía conciencia de que su odio por el Santuario y su Patriarca se había incrementado exponencialmente y ardía en deseos de venganza.

Venganza era lo que ella veía en su reflejo cada mañana en las aguas cristalinas de las fuentes que rodeaban el Castillo donde vivían.

Geist miró por la ventana de la habitación y contempló el mar delante de sus ojos, aquel manto azul que había deseado mirar con todo su esplendor desde hacía mucho tiempo y que ahora la rodeaba sin parecer tener un fin. Dejo la armadura en la habitación y salió a tomar algo de aire fresco antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento de aquel día. A pesar de estar en una enorme fortaleza de pierda solo había un camino para llegar a la puerta principal y luego de tanto tiempo viviendo prácticamente sola ya se conocía ese camino de memoria.

—No puedo quejarme por estar metida en este sitio, es muy ventajoso como lugar de entrenamiento —mientras bajaba miraba a los lados de la gran escalera de piedra contemplando el vacío y la soledad que la rodeaba. Mismos que sentía en su interior desde que llegó a la Isla tiempo atrás.

El castillo que ahora era su hogar estaba localizado en la colina más elevada justo en el corazón de la, ahora llamada, Isla del Espectro. Se trataba de una construcción fortificada, probablemente construida por piratas hacía más de 200 años, que contaba con muchas habitaciones, salones, torres y solo un puente que la unía con el exterior. No obstante solo era eso, es decir, el interior no estaba amueblado o decorado de ninguna forma, tan solo era la construcción de piedra y ya.

Durante el verano el clima era insoportable y ese castillo era el refugio perfecto para huir del calor del pacífico.

Geist observó la construcción desde abajo una vez más. Era increíble que ese lugar tan lejos del mundo conocido tuviera algo que le recordara su casa. Aquel castillo deshabitado era igualito a otro que ella había visto de niña: el Castillo de Neuschwanstein que estaba muy cerca de la ciudad de Füssen en Alemania. Había ido de visita a ese lugar, estaba segura de ello aunque no recordaba con exactitud con quien hizo la visita ya que eso estaba oculto en alguna parte de sus recuerdos. Un viaje escolar tal vez o una salida con su extinta familia.

Quizá era una de las razones por las cuales se sentía tan cómoda en ese lugar. No era una princesa pero vivía en un enorme castillo para ella sola donde podía hacer y deshacer a sus anchas, donde podía entrenar sus artes ilusorias por horas obteniendo unos resultados sorprendentes y donde solo ella conocía ciertos pasajes y grutas para moverse por toda la isla sintiéndose segura a pesar de encontrarse los cuerpos sin vida de cientos de piratas en cada túnel que decidía recorrer. Aquellos restos eran una fuente inagotable de oro, ropas, armas y botes de escape entre otros objetos a los que ella y sus hombres no habían dudado en darle el mejor uso posible y adaptarlos a sus necesidades.

En las costas de la isla se divisaba el barco que los había traído desde Grecia, estaba anclado a uno de los tantos muelles que estaban en los alrededores. Aunque ella sabía que no debería estar ahí ese barco puesto que, según recordaba, la instrucción dada por el Patriarca era que sus custodios volvieran al Santuario apenas dejaran a los exiliados en la costa pero en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron lograron escapar y asesinarlos. Geist impidió que sus hombres destruyeran el barco ya que se trataba de su único medio de transporte y en lugar de volver a casa decidió quedarse y hacer de esa Isla deshabitada su centro de operaciones. Así tendría aterrorizada a toda esa área del mar pese a que estaba lejos de las costas del Japón y de otros países como Australia o México. La distancia entre ellos y el mundo no sería un impedimento para hacer lo que les diera la gana.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana, Mi Señora? —la voz de Tiburón se escuchó a su lado.

—Bastante bien, ahora dame el reporte matutino.

—Nada que reportar en la costa norte y oeste de la Isla.

— ¿Alguna actividad marina por parte de los países vecinos?

—Ninguna hasta el momento, solo los petroleros que navegan los alrededores, la cantidad de estos barcos no ha cambiado desde que llegamos.

—Estupendo. Parece que desde que empezamos a enviarles mensajes no han incrementado sus barcos que solo contaminan el mar —al decir esto se vio complacida por los buenos resultados de su método de intimidación—. Seguiremos operando como hasta ahora mientras no haya cambios en la Isla.

—Muy bien.

A lo lejos se veían como Medusa y Serpiente de Mar iban por el sendero camino al Castillo, ambos iban rápidamente llevando varios objetos en mano. Cuando llegaron hasta donde Geist, esta miro con detenimiento que sus hombres habían conseguido una buena cantidad de provisiones; alimentos, suministros médicos, ropa entre otros objetos.

—Un barco de una compañía naviera desconocida recorría los mares —empezó a decir Serpiente de mar sin ocultar malicia en su voz—, aprovechamos para presentarnos educadamente con ellos.

— ¡Bien hecho! De esta forma sabrán a lo que se atienen si se acercan a nuestra zona.

Así había sido desde que llegaran a la Isla. Entre los tres abrieron nuevas grietas en el terreno hasta formar un cráneo y autonombrarla la "_Isla del Espectro_". Gozaban saqueando navíos que cruzaban ciertas fronteras tal cual lo habían hecho los piratas que llegaron a ocultar sus tesoros al interior de la Isla. Geist esperaba que su imperio de terror se propagara por todo el mundo. Realmente deseaba echar en cara al Patriarca que ellos eran terroristas gracias a él y sus decisiones.

—Me vengare del Santuario —pensaba mirando al mar desde la ventana de su habitación—, esos idiotas no saben el error que cometieron al mandarme aquí.

En ese instante dos rostros se vieron en su mente. Tenía la idea de vengarse del Santuario y sus habitantes pero recordó que había un par de personas en ese Santuario que, de verdad, le importaban: Shaina y Shura. El rostro del hombre al que amaba apareció en su cabeza junto con las memorias de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Geist trató de ser fuerte pero era mucho su pesar por estar lejos de él. Tan solo se imaginaba lo que estaría haciendo Shura en esos momentos, ¿pensaría en ella tal y como Geist hacía? Trataba de mantener la mente distraída para no deprimirse cada vez que lo recordaba. Aunque no siempre funcionaba.

Sintió el rostro encendido y como las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar, no quería pensar en él pero simplemente no podía sacarlo de su mente. Lo amaba demasiado, lo extrañaba demasiado. Tan solo observo que la puerta de la habitación estuviera cerrada y enseguida se dejó caer sin poderse contener ni un minuto más.

Estaba harta de tener que hacerse la fuerte cuando se trataba de su recuerdo.

—Shura… no sabes cuanta falta me haces ahora mismo. No tienes idea de cómo odio a los que nos separaron y cuando desearía verlos muertos.

Las memorias de sus encuentros desfilaron una a una delante de sus ojos y en ese momento uso su cosmos y su técnica para recrearlo, no importaba que fuera una ilusión ella lo necesitaba más que nada en ese momento. Un Shura inanimado apareció en la habitación, era una réplica exacta del real aunque no se movía y su piel era fría como las rocas del suelo. Geist trató de tocarlo sin éxito ya que este se desvaneció al contacto con la piel de la chica.

— ¡Maldición! —estaba furiosa e intentó lanzar el único mueble que tenía por la ventana.

Para su fortuna no podía al ser la ventana demasiado pequeña. Trató de calmarse y poner sus emociones y recuerdos en orden. Le costaba hacerse a la idea de que jamás volvería a verlo, jamás podría tocarlo de nuevo ni sentir sus labios o sus caricias sobre ella. Tan solo tenía los recuerdos que él le había dejado, las veces que lo pasaron juntos en la décima casa; esos momentos tan íntimos que compartieron era lo único que había llevado consigo a esa lejana isla.

De nuevo se puso de pie mirando al horizonte. Algo volaba hacía ella, tal vez sería uno de los tantos pájaros que ya habitaban el castillo pero ese tenía algo diferente, algo especial: un papel en una de sus patas. Era una carta inesperada venida de quien sabe dónde.

No perdió el tiempo y le quito al animal el documento que llevaba atado. Al irla desdoblando noto que la caligrafía le era familiar: era la letra de Shaina. Al inicio le resulto raro que le llegara una carta, en especial de su amiga amazona de cobra. Algo había pasado en el Santuario porque según recordaba la comunicación con ellos estaba bloqueada.

—Significa que son buenas noticias —se dijo sin dejar de sonreír bajo la máscara.

Y en efecto lo eran. Shaina le narraba en la carta lo ocurrido durante todo el tiempo que llevaban exiliados: el hermano menor del Patriarca estaba al mando, la era de terror que reinaba en el Santuario, la pérdida de la armadura dorada y más importante aún, que podrían perdonarles el exilio siempre y cuando cumplieran con una pequeña misión que les había sido encomendada: recuperar el casco dorado que estaba en posesión de la Fundación Graude de Japon y eliminar a los caballeros de bronce que lo tenían bajo su resguardo.

El documento fue sumamente detallado al respecto, por lo visto Shaina no se había quedado corta en descripciones sobre los caballeros de bronce, en especial en uno llamado Seiya. Sin embargo conforme iba leyendo deseaba que entre los párrafos apareciera otro nombre que le era muy importante.

"_Por cierto, estoy segura de qué querrás tener noticias sobre Shura. Lo cierto es que se ha dejado ver más bien poco en los Coliseos del Santuario. Lo he visto entrenando solo en una colina aún más alejada que donde lo enfrentamos la primera vez. Parece que se quedó sin amigos._

_Los aprendices dicen que se ha vuelto muy arrogante, antes siquiera era educado y sabía ser diplomático pero ahora te pasa por un lado sin dar ni los buenos días. Creo que tu partida es lo que lo ha vuelto así. Tengo la seguridad de que te extraña mucho más de lo que los demás nos podemos imaginar pero es imposible preguntarle._

…

_Date prisa en cumplir el encargo de Gigas y vuelve pronto al Santuario. Tu y yo seremos un dúo imparable en contra de los traidores de bronce, recuerda nuestros buenos días como aprendices. Confío en ti_".

Esas palabras le dolieron. El sufría tanto como ella y el aislarse de todo y todos era una forma de manifestarlo. Pero el que existiera aunque fuera una sola posibilidad de volver a verlos a él y Shaina la había hecho sonreír y más por el hecho de que el Patriarca que la había exiliado ya no estaba al mando sino otro hombre con los mismos ideales que ella.

—Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando —su amiga sí que sabía cómo animarla. Esa carta le había devuelto la esperanza de volver a la que fuera su casa por tantos años.

El recuerdo como había llegado al Santuario aún estaba fresco en su memoria: Llego junto con grupito de niños de diferentes edades y nacionalidades a las calles de Atenas. Todo le era desconocido pero aparentaba no tener miedo por debajo de su coraza de niña rebelde, lo cierto era que estaba aterrada. Aquello era mucho muy diferente a como se lo esperaba. Se refugiaron en un viejo edificio en ruinas durante varios días sin tener qué comer pero se las ingeniaron para sobrevivir durante todo ese tiempo.

La realidad era que odiaba estar ahí. Siempre había llegado a lugares llenos de niños huérfanos pero, al menos, tenía un sitio donde dormir y ahora ni eso. Se mantuvo apartada de los demás sin mirarlos siquiera. A fin de cuentas no había valido mucho la pena el escapar de ese último orfanato para dar a las calles de una tierra desconocida, deseaba volver al mundo que le era familiar.

En ese momento le habría parecido buena idea volver incluso con esa mujer que decía ser su madre. Una joven como de dieciocho años que se había quedado embarazada por accidente de un chico del pueblo. Según su abuela ambos habían intentado vivir juntos sin éxito ya que eran demasiado jóvenes según ella, se separaron poco tiempo después y a partir de ahí empezó esa parte de su infancia que estaba sepultada en el profundo de sus recuerdos; su madre fue siempre fue un personaje ausente en su vida, al principio parecía estar muy comprometida con su pequeña hija pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba haciendo más y más desobligada. Había noches en las que no volvía ya que según ella se quedaba en casa de sus "amigos del trabajo" y por la hora no solía regresar hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Una noche simplemente no volvió. La policía la busco por semanas pero no había rastro de ella. La pequeña Geist vio a sus abuelos llorar la ausencia de su hija durante meses, la joven simplemente se había desvanecido de mundo. Jamás la volvió a ver y no había deseado encontrase con ella desde entonces. Lo cierto es que no la consideraba como su madre sino una figura más en casa que, a veces estaba y a veces no, por lo que su partida le tuvo sin cuidado muchos años.

Pero un día se encontró con otra niña que también era marginada como ella y que vivía en otro edificio en los barrios pobres de Atenas. Aquella niña tenía el cabello verde y un carácter muy firme pese a su corta edad.

—Mi nombre es L… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yo soy Carol —respondió la pequeña Geist.

Ambas huyeron juntas y comenzaron a recorrer las calles de la ciudad pidiendo dinero o mendigando comida, a veces los adultos les daban alguno que otro trozo de pan o un poco de agua. Así vivieron durante las siguientes semanas; poco a poco empezaron a ser amigas y a trabajar en equipo para poder sobrevivir día a día. Una cuidaba de la otra, eran como hermanas según decía la niña del cabello verde que, con el paso del tiempo, dejo de llamarse L… para volverse Shaina.

— ¿Extrañas tu casa? —le preguntaba con frecuencia.

—No —respondía Geist sin pensarlo dos veces cada que su amiga le hacía esa pregunta—, mi madre se fue un día y jamás regresó. Mis abuelos murieron en un asalto y no tengo a nadie más en Munich. ¿Tú extrañas tu casa?

—Si… —ella le hablaba de su vida en casa, de sus padres y sus hermanas.

Geist a veces la escuchaba con gran interés y otras con gran indiferencia. A esas alturas ya no deseaba tener una familia sino simplemente pertenecer a un sitio, un lugar donde fuese aceptada y tuviera una cama donde dormir sin tener que vivir en la calle luchando día a día por no morir. Con eso sería suficiente para ser feliz.

Ambas fueron encontradas por unas mujeres con máscara que se hacían llamar "_amazonas del Santuario_", las dos niñas las observaron con gran interés la primera vez que las vieron. Esas dos mujeres las habían influenciado mucho más de lo que creían porque Geist creció con ese ejemplo y deseo poder ser tan fuerte y valiente como esas dos mujeres y las otras que conoció apenas piso el Santuario.

A partir de ahí ella y Shaina tomaron caminos separados por un tiempo, no obstante algunos años después las circunstancias las unirían nuevamente como compañeras de entrenamiento ya que la mala fama de Geist no permitía que nadie más se le acercara y solo la joven aspirante a la armadura de la cobra dejo atrás los prejuicios para volverse nuevamente su compañera del día a día.

—Será como los viejos tiempos en los que ambas éramos unas niñas solas en la gran ciudad, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que recuerdo. Siempre buscando que comer y luchando para sobrevivir.

Geist reunió a sus hombres ya que quería cumplir esa misión cuanto antes. Era importante investigar si esa fundación Graude tenía barcos petroleros porque eso lo haría mucho más fácil.

— ¡Revisen los barcos cercanos a las costas de Japón! —Ordenó triunfante aquella tarde— Deberán ser petroleros ya que su valor es mil veces más elevado que el de un mercantil ordinario ¿entienden?

—Si Señora.

— ¡No quiero errores! Apenas encuentren alguno tomen control de él y háganmelo saber ya que mandaremos un mensaje a los dueños de la Fundación. Será un día que jamás olvidaran.

Los tres hombres se pusieron en marcha mientras ella zarpaba en su barco detrás de ellos asegurándose que todo fuera a salir como lo estaba planeando. Sería su regreso triunfal sin duda, con eso sería respetada en el Santuario como una gran guerrera y mercenaria.

—Espérenme amigos, pronto volveré.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

***Notas**: Parte del universo de "Detrás de la máscara". Gracias por leer.


End file.
